Janie's Girl
by RandILLBFF
Summary: "Look, Maura, I've gotta go..." Their faces were inches apart when Jane leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle, soft. The best thing Maura had ever experienced. "But I'll see you around?" Maura could only nod. She had to remember, she wasn't Jane's girl. Yeah, another high school AU, sorrynotsorry.
1. If You Want Me To

It was the day before Valentine's Day, and Maura Isles was on her way to her car, to head home. She was thinking about how every Valentine's Day, Boston Cambridge High would have a wall, covered in hearts with every student's names written on them, in celebration of Valentine's day. People could wear each others, or people could go up and look to see if theirs was missing or not. She put her head down, as she took a fast pace down the hallway. That was, until Jane Rizzoli walked up to her.

_Jane Rizzoli._

The name had repeated in Maura's head, over and over. It was an understatement to say that she had the biggest crush on Jane. However, then Maura's mind quickly shifted to seeing hers, one of the only ones left, for the past two years. Then Jane spoke to her. "Maura?"

"Y-Yes?" Maura melted when she heard Jane say her name.

"I believe we had P.E together last year." Jane stated innocently, not realizing she mentioned some of Maura's worst memories. However, she noticed that Maura winced, and she immediately touched Maura's arm with her hand. "I'm sorry," Jane stated, "I'm Jane Rizzoli."

"What can I do for you, Jane?" Maura feared that it was all a prank, that Jane's friends put her up to talking to her.

"I was wondering if-" Jane was interrupted by Max, one of her friends, calling out to her.

"Yo, Rizzoli. We're outa here. Meet me at Joe's when you're done with her." His last words stung Maura, yet she didn't show anything.

Jane replied, "No I'm coming. Hang on." She turns back to Maura, then pushes her around the corner, and up against the locker; out of view from anyone. "Look, Maura, I've gotta go..." Their faces we're inches apart, when Jane leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle, soft. The best thing Maura had ever experienced. "But I'll see you around?" Maura could only nod.

"This, this better not be a joke, Jane." Maura whispered.

To which Jane responded huskily, "It's not. I promise you." And with that, Jane Rizzoli was out of sight once again. Maura, for the rest of the night, couldn't get it out of her head. She was in shock, disbelief, and cloud nine. Yet she still feared that it was some trick. She hoped, wished, that it wasn't._ How can a kiss like that be fake?_ Maura thought. And Jane's words played in her head, over and over._ And tomorrow is Valentine's Day,_ Maura thought. _Will I finally get to be the one to wear Jane's heart?_

The next day, Maura somehow didn't see Jane, which both terrified her and relieved her. She didn't know how to act. What to say. She ended up wandering, passing time, when she thought she'd pass by the wall of hearts, just out of curiosity, and that's when she saw Jane, standing with some guy, in front of the R section. She was about to walk up to Jane, until she heard the guy say, "Why the fuck were you kissing that... nerd, Rizzoli?"

Jane's reply is what killed her. "Look, Danny. It was Max, okay. He said pay for my lunch everyday for a month if I kissed the least popular person in school, alright? Leave it." That's when she turned around to see Maura, covering her face, and running. "No. God damn it. Go to hell, Danny." Jane shoved past him, and peeled off a heart, then on her way towards wherever Maura went, she peeled off another. She stuck one of them on her own shirt, and then ran after Maura. She caught up to her in the bathroom.

"Maura?"

"Go away."

"No."

"Is that what I am to you Jane? Free food for a month?" Maura had locked herself in a stall.

"No, Maura. You weren't supposed to hear any of that, I-"

"So you meant it?"

"No. I was just trying to get him off my back. Please just hear me out. "

"Give me one reason I should."

"I will if you come out so I can look you in the eyes." After a pause, the stall opened, and a tear stricken Maura slowly exited. She'd be lying if she said Jane's eyes weren't the most sweetest she'd ever seen. Then she saw it. On Jane's upper left chest, was a heart, only this year, it had her name on it. "Reason One: I think you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Jane reaches for Maura's hand, keeping their eyes locked. "Reason Two: You're like 100x smarter than me. Reason Three: I think I could be in love with you, and Reason number four: Will you be my valentine?" Jane held out her own heart, for Maura to take, which she did, and then placed it on her shirt.

"Did you really mean it, what you just said?" Maura asked, and Jane nodded.

"Every. Single. Word." Jane said, "Also, I was wondering if you're free this friday night?"

"Yes." Maura said immediately. "I'd like to get to know you."

"Same here. Now come on. We've got some school to survive." Jane said, taking Maura's hand and leading them out of the bathroom. The bell rang, "Let me walk you to your next class." Jane said, and then put her hand on the small of Maura's back. When they reached their destination, Jane took out her phone and handed it to Maura. "Here. Call yourself so we have each other's numbers." Maura did so, and handed it back, smiling." "Now go to class" Jane said, almost ironically. She then kissed Maura on the cheek, and with that, she was gone.

For the rest of the day, Maura wore the heart with a smile on her face, with an overall glow to herself. Maybe, focusing was a little hard for her, but that was okay. The end of the school day wouldn't end in seeing her heart, the only one left, and then crying herself to sleep.

In fact she got a text that night, saying, **Even if we don't work out, I'll always be your Valentine if you want me to be. Goodnight, Maur. **

* * *

**Thank You all who made it as far as this... So here's my thoughts. I could continue this, as I have a few idea's, or I could leave it as a one shot. It's up to the readers, 'cause this is for you. So let me know: review & such? **

**Thanks. **

**-LC**


	2. Thanks To My Yesterday

**I couldn't stay away...**

* * *

Jane typed out the text to Maura, and then lied down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could never admit it to herself before, but from afar, she admired that shy girl, in her PE class. A few times, she almost went up to her, but never got herself to do so. Instead, she went along with what her friends did. After all, she was the sports star. She could have anybody at the school she wanted.

And she couldn't get Maura out of her head.

She reflected on the day, and beat herself up over and over for making Maura cry. But then she remembered skin against hers, her lips against Maura's cheek. Her hand in her own. It was something she'd never experienced, this... some kind of something. Yeah, she'd dated and that stuff, but this time, it seemed to mean a whole lot more than Casey ever did to her. Jane layed there, going through the day in her head, over and over.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"So you lost a bet, Rizzoli?" Barry Frost said to Jane, sitting next to her in class. Jane looked at him, and paused. She couldn't figure out what he was talking about, and then she remembered the pink heart, taped to her shirt.

"Uh, no." Jane said, and then she added quickly, and under her breath, "She's wearing mine too."

"What? Really? I didn't know you swing that way."

"Don't you say a single fucking word or I'll..."

"Woah woah... I don't have a problem with your girlfriend, Jane"

"Wait what?"

"I don't. I've seen you angry, but I've never seen a passion like that in your eyes.. I know you, enough to know that you really like this girl. I have no problem with it. Really."

"Woah, thanks."

"I can't speak for the rest of your friends, though."

"Yeah. I better talk to them now before I want to murder any one of them."

"That wouldn't help your dream of being a homicide detective, would it?"

"Probably not..."

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

The next day, Jane was walking to school, when a car pulled up next to her. Driving, was none other, than Maura Isles. She rolled down her window, and called to Jane, "Hey there..."

Jane looked up, and her face lit up. She smiled, "Hey there." They kept their eyes locked until Jane spoke up again, "You gunna give me a ride or what?"

Maura smiled, she could get used to this. "But we have a first date tonight. Aren't you worried that-" Maura saw the look on Jane's face. "Get in."

"Oh yeah," Jane began.

Jane hurried around the car and got in. "About that. I'll pick you up at uh.. seven?" She turned to Maura, and, like every other time she'd seen the girl, she was breathtaken. "You look... I mean... Your dress... Uh. Looks. You look. Pretty. I mean no not pretty that doesn't sum it up... I, I can't think of a word to describe it. Shoot. Give me some time."

"Aw, Jane. That was really sweet. And okay that's perfect. I'll give you my address" Maura said.

"Oh, I already know it." Jane said. Her face was met with one of panic, until she said, "Joke. A bad one. Sorry. That's fine. Thanks."

Maura laughed. "Oh. Your humor is... unique."

Feelings. She didn't love going there, even with herself. But for the girl sitting beside her, she was willing to give up everything. Maura sighed, pulling up to her parking spot, and pulling in. "What is it?" Jane asked, with a concerned tone.

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"Yesterday."

"I'd say you're welcome, but I don't know what you're thanking me for..."

"Giving me the time of day. Running after me. Even if it was a dare, Jane, you gave me one of the best days..."

"Oh. Uh... You're..." Jane paused. "Maura. Honestly, I've thought you were the most gorgeous human I'd ever seen for like... ever. And I just. I don't just want to get to know you because of that. It's so much more. And okay, yeah we've only been talking for like, less than a day but... I think that we could be really great, and I'm willing to give up everything, for just a chance to get to know you."

"I...Jane..." Maura had a tear almost streak down her face, but Jane's thumb wiped it away.

"No more tears today, okay? Now come on... we've got school to survive." Jane said, and Maura nodded.

* * *

The 5th period bell rang, which meant lunch time. Jane wandered into the cafeteria, looking for Maura. Finally, she found her, standing in the back of the line, looking uncomfortable. She strode up to her, and took her hand. "Hey." Everybody knew the name Jane Rizzoli, and everybody had their eyes on the two. She shot a look around, and people began to move again.

"Hi Jane." Maura said, more than happy to see her.

"I was going to lunch with a few friends, and I was wondering if you'd like to come." Jane said, not understanding.

"Uh... your friends don't exactly... you know..." Maura urged.

"We could go together, by ourselves then." Jane suggested.

"You don't have to do this Jane. I..."

"Okay I'll just leave then." Jane said, and pretended to turn and walk away. She moved a lock of Maura's hair and then said, "I'd enjoy the company, Maur."

"Well, if you insist..." The two never let go of each other's hands, as they exited campus, for lunch.

* * *

**Okay, so, I've decided that I kind of really like writing this one... so here we go. I planned on going further this chapter, but time just doesn't allow for it tonight. This chapter's short, and I'm sorry for that. Also, I don't update on set days or anything... but I try to write when I can...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and I hope you liked my continuation. I'd love to hear from you, good or bad, criticism or encouragement, a bunch of words, or one.**

**A bad joke, even.**

**-LC**


	3. Just For This Moment

**Hmm... I'd like to thank cjunited38, allinrizzoli, izzybear69, oachd120, rehellams, chefheather3, xamy98x, and Detective Marx all for reviewing and being super awesome. True inspirations... to get me to continue this story. Thank you all for being encouraging and such. Now to to get on with it.**

* * *

Maura had spent the passed hour getting ready for Jane to pick her up. In all honesty, she wished she was more nervous, because she felt like she should be nervous, but instead, she was baffled. There was a little part of her that remembered how mean Jane was to her at some point, but she then thought about all of the moments she'd already shared with Jane. It made her smile. She'd asked Jane what sort of attire she should wear, and all she got was "I don't know. Normal clothes." She sighed. She was waiting by the door.

Soon enough, Jane rolled up in her parents car. Dressed in a pair of fairly tight for her style jeans, a blue button up dress shirt, and a leather jacket, she got out of the car and walked towards Maura's house. Maura watched her, and saw a certain Jane that she wasn't used to seeing (besides the fact that Jane _never_ dressed like _that_ in school). Jane was nervous. It was as if she did not know what to do with herself. Which was correct. She rung the door bell, and Maura was quick to respond. "Hi, Jane."

"Hi there." Jane responded, respectfully eyeing Maura. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Maura blushed. "Aw. Thank you. Now will you tell me where we're going?"

Jane shook her head. "No. I wouldn't want to ruin it all by giving it away."

"Fine." Maura smiled at Jane. She linked her arm in Jane's. "Shall we?" The two headed out, and closed the door behind them. Jane helped Maura in the car, then got in herself, and began driving. The drive was filled with small talk, and getting to know each other stuff.

* * *

Some time later, Jane was parking in a place Maura didn't really recognize. Jane smiled at her date and said, "We're here." Maura just grinned at Jane while she watched as she opened the door for her. Leading the way, Jane slung and arm over Maura's shoulders. "Maur?"

"Yes?"

"Where I'm taking you. It's not exactly the fanciest place... It's not really... It's... different than what you're probably used to.." Jane nervously fumbled. This was not the introduction she meant to make.

"Jane, it's me. You have me. Don't you worry. Okay?" Maura said, rubbing Jane's back.

"Right. I'm sorry. This place is called _Musee Mecanique _and it's a 20th centry coin arcade. It's... pretty much my favorite place on earth, and I thought, that I would share it with you. It's like a hidden gem of Boston and well think you're pretty special and this is like the beginning of us and how cool would it be to share my favorite place with you?" Jane rambled, hoping that she got out what she meant to, how she meant to.

Maura stared at her, long enough for her to get nervous. "I think that I'm the happiest girl in the world right now, here, with you." Maura said, looking into Jane's eyes, giving her a look. A special look, just for Jane.

The two spent some time in the museum, when finally Jane turned to Maura, and said, "One more thing. Can't let you go hungry."

"But this was so wonderful, already." Maura added. Jane took her hand, and they exited.

* * *

They were sitting in a small, barely crowded Italian restaurant across from each other. "So tell me," Jane began, "what do you wanna be when you grow up?" She was genuinely curious.

Maura sheepishly covered her face, "You're going to laugh at me..."

"Nah. I'm over that. There's nothing you could say that would make me not like you, Maur. you oughta know that."

"A medical examiner."

"Oh, like cutting open dead people?"

"Yes..."

"Let me tell you a secret," Jane said, and got Maura to lean in. "I wanna be a homicide detective." If Maura were to choose a moment to define when exactly she fell in love with Jane Rizzoli, she'd choose right then and there. She couldn't believe she had found her. She felt lucky, and special, every moment she was with Jane. Jane leaned back out, and said, "Maybe we'd work together..."

"Hmm... maybe..." Maura replied, when the food came.

* * *

An hour or so later, they were back in the car, driving home. Jane pulled into Maura's driveway and kept driving, all the way in. She got out, and opened Maura's door. She walked Maura to the front door, and when they got close enough, stopped and turned to each other.

"So..." Jane said, leaning forward and backward on her feet.

Maura stood, and just stared at her again. "I find that I'd very much like to kiss you right now."

Jane jokingly gestured for Maura to kiss her, and Maura took up the opportunity to wrap her arms around her neck and place her lips on Jane's. She could feel Jane's hands rest on her hips. Finally, one of them pulled back for air. "Wow..." She breathed.

"Tonight was the best night I've ever had, Jane. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll give you a ride?" She saw Jane nod. "Okay. See you." Maura unlocked and opened her front door.

Jane stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Maura. "Good night, sweetie." She kissed the top of her head. She pulled back to make her way to the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Maura waved at her, and she waved back. Jane smiled to herself, got into the car, and drove off.

* * *

**So fun fact: _Musee Mecanique_ is real and it's on Pier 45 (Fisherman's Wharf area) in San Francisco and it's _my_ favorite place in the whole world. I know it's not in Boston and stuff but whatever. Anyway tell me what you thought of this, if you'd like. **

**Thanks, LC**


End file.
